Heaven
by Brave Rose
Summary: A Fairy Tail one-shot story collection featuring Erza and Gerard (Jellal). First drabble: "Scarlet" : Gerard starts to remember Erza... a little bit too late. This takes place and is based on Fairy Tail manga chapter 163. Spoilers ahead. Follow for more.


**Title:** Scarlet  
**Character(s):** Erza, Gerard  
**Summary:** Gerard starts to remember Erza... a little bit too late.  
**Warnings:** This takes place /is based on Fairy Tail manga chapter 163. Spoilers ahead.  
**Author's Note**: Just my take on what happened on Chapter 163. Since the manga is still on-going I can never really say that my take on it complies on the truths/canon world. But I hope you will still read and enjoy. :)

* * *

_Scarlet_

* * *

"You may... take Gerard away."

Everyone stopped fighting, hearing this from Erza.

Gerard smiled sadly. He may not remember who Erza is... but there is just something about her that gives him a sense of hope warmth.

Even if she is telling them to take him away, he knew that it is far from what she wanted, and that it's just the right thing to do.

He admires her strength. How she stood there, commanding stance, trying to control herself from trembling.

Gerard knew they will do as she said, even when everybody sees that this is far from what she really wanted.

But of course...

"Erza!!!" Natsu demanded her to take her words back, not believing that she would just give up.

Erza refused to meet his eyes. Her head bowed, trying to hide a sad face.

Gerard turned his back. He cannot bear to see _such a sad face...._

He stopped on his tracks.

_...such a sad face..._

* * *

"_Such a sad face, that girl..." Gerard thought, watching the girl sitting all by herself at one corner of the area._

"_What were you saying?" asked a startled voice. A boy, standing behind him._

_He shrugged. "Ah, don't mind what I said. Are you new here, too?" _

"_Yes. I was sent here the same time as Erza," he said, mentioning the girl who is now approaching them quietly._

_That girl with the pretty face... laced with the saddest smile. So her name is Erza._

"_I'm Worly Buchanan." The boy introduced himself. "What's your name?" _

"_Gerard Fernandes," he answered, still looking at Erza, thinking... that he doesn't want to see sadness in her eyes again. _

_If only he could offer her something to cheer her up... but there's nothing. They were but slaves in this place, and they own nothing but the shabby clothes they are wearing._

"_Gerard Fernandes?" Worly repeated. "That's gonna be a pain to remember!" _

"_Coming from a boy named Worly Buchanan?" he smiled, still staring at the girl. She was just listening quietly, her lips pressed in a thin line. "I just know I'm gonna forget that one!"_

"_What about you, Erza?" Worly asked, only remembering that he doesn't know her full name yet._

_'I'm Erza," she answered, once again giving a sad smile. "Just Erza."_

_He blinked. No family name... no family to speak of. or remember.. A reason for that sad smile..._

"_That's kind of... sad," he can't help but comment, wondering if there is something he could do to erase that sad smile._

_Erza looked down, her short hair cascading... Gerard noticed for the first time how beautiful her hair was. _

_Before he noticed what he's doing, he approached Erza and touched her hair. _

_Scarlet. That's the color of Erza's hair._

"_Ah!" _

_Suddenly, he realized that there is still one little thing he could do to cheer her up. Just one little thing... Maybe, maybe she will smile a little less sadly.._

"_H-hey!" Erza protested. _

_Gerard didn't even notice what she said. "Such beautiful, scarlet hair.." he commented. "That's it!"_

"_Why don't we call you, Erza Scarlet!" he suggested, smiling brightly. Yes, that name would fit her. _

" _'Why don't we...' just ike that?" Worly said. Gerard just smiled at his comment. _

"_Erza... Scarlet." the girl repeated, unconsciously touching her hair. Ever so slowly, a smile formed on her lips._

"_It's the color of your hair," Gerard added. "That way, I'll never forget."_

_Erza smiled gratefully at him. A contented smile, at last. _

_He'll never forget this day. He'll never forget that smile... He'll never forget the girl. _

_Erza Scarlet._

* * *

"Of course," he muttered. How can he forget? "The color of your hair..."

He felt a strong arm pulling him, forcing him to continue walking. He then realized that they have started to take him away. He looked back sadly to her.

Startled, and probably realizing that he remembered her, finally, Erza couldn't speak.

There is nothing he could say to her. There is nothing he could do now to make her smile again.

"Farewell... Erza," he finally gathered the strength to say. With a heavy heart, he boarded the carriage.

Before they closed the door of the carriage, he heard Erza's reply. Just a simple, sad, "Farewell..."

They will never see each other again.

* * *

_Thank you for reading :)_


End file.
